manafandomcom-20200222-history
Gigas Boss Line
Gigas is a popular term for races of giants in fantasy games. Gigas is a Greek word meaning "giant", originally used to describe the race of Gigantes in Greek mythology. Appearances Secret of Mana Three creatures known as "Gigas" are boss characters. There are three of them: Fire Gigas, Frost Gigas, and Thunder Gigas. Fire Gigas Statistics: *HP: 850 *MP: 66 *EXP: 326 *GP: 360 *Weapon Orb: Axe *Weakness: Undine *Location: Underground Palace *Recommended Level: 13+ ;Strategy Preparation: With Undine now at the party's command, take some time to boost her summons to Level 1. This is easily done by having Primm cast Remedy several times over, or letting Popoi bust out any of their spells in the field. As before, make sure to patch up the party's defense; in total, the player should have: Head Gear, Hair Ribbon, Rabite Cap, two Spiky Suits, Kung Fu Dress, and three Power Wrists (Vambraces). Stock sundries as usual, but from this point onward, add a couple Faerie Walnuts to the list; MP are always in short supply. The fight: The first gigas's element is obviously fire; and he has half the book of Salamando at his beck and call—Fireball, Exploder, and Lava Wave—plus fire breath. To top it off, he can phase out into a dizzying swirl of fireballs to keep the party from hitting him. Give Randi an Ice Saber, then let Popoi drop an Acid Storm when the giant materializes. If he breaks up again, wait it out and then throw some Freeze bombs his way. Energy Absorb also works nicely. This might take a bit, but the Axe Orb he drops will be worth the grind. Frost Gigas Statistics: *HP: 1140 *MP: 99 *DEF: 28 *EXP: 3045 *GP: 1200 *Weapon Orb: Boomerang *Weakness: Salamando *Location: Ice Palace Strategy: Make sure that both Purim and Popoi's fire magic are level 3. Also, have your characters at or above level 27. This boss is similar to the Fire Gigas you fought in the Underground Palace, only this one specializes in water attacks rather than fire. His most annoying attack is his Freeze Breath. What he usually does is materialize, blow Freeze Breath on somebody, and then disappear again. However, he can also cast level 6 Freeze or Acid Storm. Although, his magic is level 6, you won't take that much damage from it. What's strange is that he will sometimes equip your party with level 6 Ice Sabers! Anyway, when he materializes, have Popoi cast level 3 Exploder or Fireball or Lava Wave (it doesn't matter, but Exploder does more damage). Purim can also fight back by casting her level 3 Blaze Wall or Fire Bouquet. Randi should just attack. Thunder Gigas Statistics: *HP: 4462 *MP: 99 *EXP: 30277 *GP: 30600 *Weapon Orb: Sword *Weakness: Gnome *Location: Pure Land Strategy: Thunder Gigas will present some sort of challenge to you, that's for sure. Blitz Breath will definitely be your worst nightmare in this fight...this does over 400+ damage to a single character. Standing in front of him when he's materialized will cause him to slam the ground, resulting in you eating a level 7 Thunderbolt. Plus, he will try to Silence you or cast Thunder Saber on you. Gnome gets to have his fun with this boss, however, so let Popoi cast level 7 Earth Slide often. Gem Missile works well too, it just doesn't do as much damage as Earth Slide. Purim needs to be curing damage from any stray Blitz Breath attacks, and Randi needs to be attacking. Category:Monsters Category:Secret of Mana Bosses Category:Bosses Category:Secret of Mana